Revenge
by Kennedy's Friday Night Delight
Summary: *3 shot**follow up to Unfaithful* Revenge is a dish best served cold too bad no one told Molly Williams how cold and rough it was going to be.


A/n: This is the follow up three shot to Unfaithful. Thanks to cherrybomb13 and Murder City Mistress for letting me bounce ideas off of them for this. In the next chapter Molly finds out just how rough things can get.

* * *

Molly Williams looked up hearing voices drawing closer to where she was sitting at in Jeff and Karen Jarrett's house.

She had hid herself away in the den trying to think of ways to get back at Ajay and Aiden for being with her husband and making him break the vow of marriage.

Peeking around the dark leather of the chair she was sitting in, her blue eyes narrowing Chris and Ajay acting more sick and lovey dovey then usual. That's when it hit her.

She was going to go after the men that meant the most to the two sluts. Their husbands Chris and Alex, Joe and James their bodyguards then as a last resort their big daddy Jeff.

She would start with the hardest one first, Chris, she hadn't so much of heard of him stepping out on his wife. Either he was smart about how he went around it or Ajay was just stupid enough to believe it.

Molly gave a short humorless laugh at the thought. She raked her mind quickly to remember where his office was at deciding to go there first thing the next morning. Ajay and Aiden would regret the day they decided to fuck her husband.

The next morning Molly let herself into Chris' office after bypassing the security system and picking the lock on the door. She wandered around the desk to the chair behind the desk and sinking down on it scoffing lightly seeing the frame picture of Ajay. Reaching a manicured hand out she flipped the frame upside down and fixed her jacket to where her naked breasts were on display.

"Morning Velvet" Chris greeted his sectary as he walked into the lobby.

"Morning Chris" the buxom women returned, "How's the wife"

"Good, she'll probably be by before she goes to the club" Chris answered.

"Still haven't got her to quit yet"

"Not yet, I figure if I knock her up she will stop" he sighed before stepping into his office.

He froze as the door swung shut behind him his eyes landing on Molly.

'_Bonjour" _she purred.

'What the hell are you doing here' he spat crossing his arms an angry glare on his face.

He like the rest of the kings wasn't a fan of the former stripper.

Molly gave him what she hoped was a seductive look as she stood up and went across the hardwood floor to stand in front of him. Chris raised an eyebrow at her glancing down at her bare chest and back at her wide eyes and took a cautious step backwards bumping back against the door.

Her small polished hands came out and rested on his chest toying with dog tag that hung there before sliding down to the band of his jeans caressing him though the thick denim.

Taking a haggard breath he reached his hand down and grasped her wrists in his hand pulling them away from him.

"I repeat what you are doing here"

"I want you" She spoke slowly.

"Sweetheart, don't insult me or you with that statement." Chris scoffed shaking his head moving around her to go to his desk.

"It's the truth"

"Well I don't want you. Besides the fact that you are one of my good friend's wives my wife _hates _you. I would be dickless and probably dead if she _ever _found out I let you touch my dick" he sighed sitting down at his desk, "And I like my dick how it is now"

Molly frowned this was proving to be a lot harder then she originally thought.

"Look, do us all a favor go home put some clothes and go shopping or something" he said fixing the face down picture frame.

Molly fixed her jacket and crossed her arms, "But she"

Chris looked up at her his blue eyes flashing dangerously daring to finish that sentence against his wife, "if you are talking about what happened the other day at the club, I know about that"

Molly's jaw dropped in shock.

"If this is payback for that, you're going to be in for a long embarrassing path"

seeing the dumbstruck shocked look on her face, Chris gave a short bitter laugh, "You coming here is revenge for something my wife did. Sweetie you might want to take a step back and think about it. It's not all Ajay's doing"

Tears filled her blue eyes as she looked up at Chris.

"Your "loving" husband is notorious for getting into other women's pants. If it wasn't Ajay, then it would've been someone else. Angelina, Gail, Velvet the list before you was endless" Chris said before softening his face at the poor woman, "We aren't all saints Molly, you know that."

Molly nodded her head.

"We all love our wives and we would do anything for them. But we all feel that need to reach out and touch someone else. And they are okay with that"

Choking back a sob Molly nodded her head.

"Go home Molly" he said before turning his attention to the file sitting on his desk. Hearing the footsteps followed by the door opening and closing Chris picked up his phone and sent two messages.

One to his wife telling her to come see him ASAP and the other to the rest of the guys giving them a head's up just to be safe.

* * *

Molly did do as Chris said at first and went back to her home and took a shower and got dressed in a halter mini dress. She wasn't giving up that easily, not on this.

She hated the smug high and mighty looks that she got from Ajay and pitying and almost sad one from Aiden and how they both had apparently fucked her husband. Making her way quickly to the sports car she ducked into and drove straight to the porn studio.

Alex was sitting at a long table in his studio his laptop open and a scene from his newest production paused on the screen. His brow was furrowed in thought trying to decide on how to get this scene right when he heard clicking of heels coming towards him.

He looked up a wicked glint gleaming in his eyes.

He was glad that Chris had sent him that warning text message; he was fully prepared for this.

"Well, well, well look what the cat dragged in" he smirked looking the short woman up and down.

"I take it you were expecting me" she said letting a little bit of her French accent seep though her words.

Alex nodded his head a devilish smirk forming on his face pushing himself away from the table. Molly reached her hand behind her neck and let her dress drop letting Alex appraise her naked body.

"You know something" He praised after a minute standing up and circling her body, "you should be in next my production"

Molly smirked flattered that he was offering her spot in it. Alex returned to his seat and turned himself facing Molly almost waiting for her to make the next move.

Taking a brief second to get herself together she sauntered up to him and dropped herself to her knees her hands running up the length of his thighs. He shifted his position letting her get closer to his package.

Aiden stepped into the semi lit room her eyebrow rising up seeing the scene.

"What is going on here' she questioned stepping fully into the room. "What does it look like" Molly sassed turning on her knees to look at her former friend.

Alex flashed an almost innocent smile at his wife as he held his hands in the air. Aiden's golden eyes glinted angrily as she stocked over to them her Jimmy Choo's clicking loudly against the floor.

She grasped Molly's forearm and hauled her up.

"_My _husband isn't into slumming with crack heads' she spoke slowly her face inches away from hers.

Molly went to speak but Aiden spoke before she could, "Why in the world would he go back to fish sticks when he is married to caviar?"

Molly frowned and pulled her arm out of her grasp.

"You need to leave, this is a closed set and you aren't a part of the talent"

"Bitch" Molly muttered to herself picking her dress off of the floor and heading towards the exit. She need to regroup herself, and regroup she would. Then first thing tomorrow morning she would start all over again hopefully with better luck


End file.
